


Warpath

by thorduna



Series: Prompt fills [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt: no foreplay.</p><p>It's always the same - Loki teases him out and claims him as his own.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The battle was meaningless in Loki's eyes; he did not intend to win it, but Thor knew there would likely be human casualties. People hurt, dead, their possessions and homes destroyed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Warpath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izazov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izazov/gifts).



He was not surprised to find himself whisked away from the eye of the battle, his vision swaying and clearing again as his body materialized at unknown distance from where his friends were still fighting. He was not surprised, but he was certainly very angry. Loki's power was great – great enough to grasp an unwilling god, along with a weapon such as Mjolnir, and drag him through nothingness as though he was a mere puppet. And yet his brother insisted on playing these petty games, year after year. Thor looked around the empty, large room he was in. Yes, no doubt that the entire battle still currently raging in New York was orchestrated by Loki just to get Thor where he was now. The battle was meaningless in Loki's eyes; he did not intend to win it, but Thor knew there would likely be human casualties. People hurt, dead, their possessions and homes destroyed.

 

Just so Loki could draw him out and taunt him.

 

Thor's blood was still hot from the fight and he was covered in sweat and dust, the hand in which he held Mjolnir streaked with blood and foul smelling oil from the machines that helped Loki and his minions in the attack. His body was still poised for fight, muscles taunt and so he turned without thinking when the first sound of soft footsteps reached his ears.

 

Loki's battle armour has already melted away and he was left in a more casual one, his face perfectly clean and hair tidy; there was a smirk playing on his lips and that was the last straw. The worry, the anger, the desperation from last years – if not a decade – exploded in Thor with a force much stronger than any storm he had ever brought to life. His self-control was in tatters, swept by the tide of fury. Loki _dared_ cause such a wreckage and then step in front of Thor unshielded, confident that Thor would try reasoning with him at first, pleading, talking – that even if their meeting today should go wrong and end in carnage, Loki would at least have time to prepare to fight back, because Thor always, always allowed him that. Never struck without provocation and when they did fight, it was never to death. And so often they did not even fight, not when Loki finally lured Thor away from prying eyes, no, they did have another past-time they still indulged in together.

 

And in that second, Thor knew he could not play a puppet to his brother's whims any longer. His heart-breaking without him even knowing it, he threw Mjolnir with all possible force behind it.

 

And he was not wrong. Loki was perfectly convinced of Thor's mellowness. Mjolnir hit him in the chest, slightly off-centre and Thor knew Loki's collarbone had to be shattered. He bent over, mouth open wide in a silent shock and a gasp for breath. And then Mjolnir was back in Thor's hand, singing with blood-lust. It was just that, the excitement of the hammer that stopped Thor from throwing her again. She had resentment towards Loki, he realized, she saw her owner suffer at his hands too many times and somewhat, in that resentment, she felt to him as foreign and misunderstanding as all of his friends always did, giving him pitying looks when he again and again failed to give up on Loki. And so he dropped her to the floor with silent apology and started towards Loki, who by then has fallen to his knees, one hand hanging uselessly by his side while the other he pressed to his chest.

 

“Hello, brother,” Thor mocked, adapting Loki's usual tone of voice. “Missed me? How are your puny Midgard friends? Oh, I'm sure they can deal with whatever ruin I've brought to their realm. Want to fuck now?”

 

Loki stared up at him with wide eyes, clearly still struggling to breathe but perhaps more shocked by the things Thor was saying rather than the blow he had been dealt.

 

“All right,” Thor went on in normal voice and started opening his trousers. A flicker of doubt passed his mind as he was doing it, Loki _was_ quite hurt and perhaps he would not be -

 

A mistake. The whole time, Loki must have been casting a healing spell on himself, that's why he had no reply for Thor. And Thor grew distracted and found himself falling straight down onto his ass, fingers still wrapped about the lacings on his trousers. Loki caught his breath and swept a leg under Thor's feet with lightning speed.

 

The following fight hardly resembled the clash of gods, rather they grappled and rolled around on the floor like children, though perhaps with much more blood involved.

 

Finally Thor landed on his back and Loki on top of him, though he had to admit to himself that it happened only because he was not averse to it. Seconds later, Loki stripped them both naked with seidr and Thor chuckled darkly in the vague direction of the ceiling.

 

Had he truly felt dark, impossible anger mere minutes ago?

 

He had and now he was watching eagerly as Loki circled Thor's cock in his hand and guided it between his thighs before sinking down on it.

 

And yet it didn't feel like going back, like reverting to old. Rather, he felt a strange sense of serenity. His rage was undeniable, but so was his love. And it seemed neither one could render the other useless.

 

He could go on.

 

They could go on.

 

He grasped Loki's hips in his hands to force his movements, up and down, rough and fast. All the way down so that Loki was filled with his cock perfectly on the downstroke and all the way up so that his brother would gasp out his worry at the plump head of Thor's cock slipping out. Thor never let that happen though, instead pushing up with his own hips to make the rutting even more rough. Loki's hard cock was rising from is belly, wet at the tip.

 

“Tell me you're sorry,” Thor growled when the ache in his belly was about to reach its peak.

 

“I'm sorry,” Loki moaned, trying to touch himself. Thor did not allow that, catching Loki's wrists instead and yanking him down on top of himself when Loki had no way to hold himself steady. And then he just pushed up once, twice and came, shouting out unintelligible words.

 

The tension of Loki's body was a clear contrast to his own relaxing muscles and Thor simply waited. He had his own ideas where he would like this moment to go, but Loki was still capable of surprising him.

 

Not this time however.

 

Yanking himself out of Thor's embrace, Loki rearranged their legs so that he was lying between Thor's thighs rather than on top of them. Then Thor yelped a little as the seidr probed at his hole and made it slick and loose; something that Loki had done for himself before as well. And during all this, a stormy expression graced Loki's features and his movements were rash and angry.

 

“You still see this as such a conquest,” Thor noted when Loki pushed the head of his cock into Thor's ass.

 

Loki blinked two times as he bottomed out and then looked at Thor's face carefully. Thor's palms slid up to Loki's chest, toying with his nipples in just about the first gentle, intimate manner of the night. He knew not what Loki though he saw, but some of the anger seemed to leave him.

 

“I do not. I'm simply impatient to call your pretty hole mine again.”

 

Thor laughed heartily at that and wrapped his thighs about Loki's waist, urging him on. “Hurry, then.”

 

Loki was already on edge from having Thor fuck him; he could not last very long now that he was thrusting into Thor, so slick and hot as he was. And Thor met his every thrust, his hands now freely roaming all over Loki's body. His cock grew a bit hard, but he was not interested in coming again. Rather, he paid attention to every slight change of expression on Loki's face and finally, he whispered some filth into his ear; the effect was instantaneous. Loki came, teeth gritted to keep the desperate sounds in.

 

Silence followed, they were done, spent and about to face what has happened to them.

 

“You _hurt_ me,” Loki complained, propping himself up on his arms to look down at Thor with a scandalized expression. His softening cock was still in Thor.

 

“Aye. Will you learn a lesson from it?”

 

Loki jerked his head to the side then, looking away from Thor.

 

“You know, for a moment I thought...” Loki did not finish the sentence and by the tightening of his lips Thor knew he regretted even saying as much as he did. But Thor could guess perfectly well what he meant to say. He had thought for a moment it was all done and broken between them. And Thor had thought so too, but he would not say that.

 

His senses were back about him and he knew the ugly truth: he would never do the right thing and he would always forgive Loki.

 


End file.
